I fell in Love with my classmate!
by AznCookiee
Summary: What happen when Souma Kukai falls in love with his new classmate.What happens if the classmate is a bad person.What will the Guardians do to help him! I really suck at summaries.Also this is a KukaiX? and KukaiXAmu but  its mostly KukaiX? Discontinue
1. Chapter 1

Kawaii-I k-kinda s-started to l-li-like s-som-so-some-someone!

Everyone-WHAT!

Kawaii-(Blushes like crazy)

Everyone-WHO?

Kawaii-u-um

Everyone-WHO!

Kawaii-Give me a break! (runs away)

Everyone-After Her!

Angel-(sigh) Me and Kawaii doesnt own shugo chara or its lets begin

"Talking"

_thinking_

-action-

*At Kukai's house in the morning*

"Holy Cow!" Kukai yelled looking at his clock

"Whats up kukai" daichi ask

"7:30!" Kukai screamed

"what?" daichi ask confused

"Gotta get ready!" Kukai screamed again

*School*

"I made it" kukai said out of breath

"Kukai!" Yaya yelled

"Yo yaya" Kukai replied

"Yaya Kukai" Rima and Nagihiko greeted

"Yo Rima and Nagihiko" Kukai greeted

"Good morning you lovely couples"Yaya greeted which caused them to blush

"Good morning everyone" Amu and Tadase greeted

"Good Morning" everyone replied

"Lets go to class together" Yaya suggested

-They all walk together to class-

*In class* (all in the same class)

"Good morning everyone" Nikaido-sensei Greeted

"Good morning sensei"the class responded

"today we have a new student" Nikaido announced

-knock knock-

"Speak of the on in" Nikaido instructed

-Door slides open-

a girl walks in with black hair with red highlights on her bangs that drops to her was about Amu's height.

"Would you introduce yourself please?" Nikaido ask

-nods-

"My name is Rin Kiyoko"

(Kukai's POV)

"My name is Rin Kiyoko"

_Wow she's cute...Wait! what are you saying Kukai!Baka!_

"is that all?" Nikaido ask

-nods-

"o-ok. Lets see...Hmmm...Sit next to souma kukai" Nikaido told her

_W-what! Nikaido your torturing me!_

"Souma-kun raise your hand please" Nikaido asked

"Hai" Kukai answered and raised his hand

(Rin's POV)

"Hai" Kukai answered and raised his hand

_I walked and sat down next to this so call so souma seems ok._

"Hello my name is Souma Kukai"

_What with this girls are staring at me like telling me to die or the boys are like having hearts in their eyes like if they to do something to me..._

"I know" I told him coldly

(Kukai's POV)

"I know" Rin told me coldly

_'s a hard to get girl huh? Interesting-smirk-_(A/N Kawaii-I made him sound like Ikuto o.o)

I noticed how everyone was staring at her and I could tell she didnt like it.

"Would you guys face the front" I told them and they did as they were told

*Lunch time* (Rin's POV)

_School is taking forever...I wish it would just end._

"this is why I hate school" said a chibi looking devil figure

"its not that bad" said another chibi looking figure

"Be quiet Hoshi,Kayumi" I told them

*Guardians*

"Hey did you guys notice something about Rin-chan?" Yaya asked

"Yeah" Tadase,Amu,Rima,Nagihiko answered

"what about you Kukai?" Amu ask

"" Kukai answered

"She has 2 charas!" all the charas yelled

"she does?" asked kukai

" can you not even sitting next to her" everyone replied

"Hmmmm let me guess like the new girl" Amu questioned

"w-what!" Kukai asked as he fell out of his chair

"so you do?" Amu asked

"N-No!" Kukai answered while sitting back in his chair

"I think he does" everyone said smirking

"I dont! I-I think s-she's intresting though."Kukai answered

"Hey look there Rin-chan" Yaya yelled and pointed at the door

"What is she doing?" Nagihiko asked

"Amu-chan! X-Egg!" Ran told her and they all ran after the x-egg

*At the x-egg*

"What is that?"Rin asked

"I dont know"Hoshi answer

"Hmm it has a strange power around it" Kayumi told them

"" The x-egg repeated

"Useless?" Rin asked

"Who knows" Hoshi and Kayumi answered

"Spiral Heart!" amu yelled and her heart rod went flying around the x-egg

"Wow!" Hoshi yelled sparkles in her eyes

"Are you alright?" Amu asked

-rin nods-

"alright" Amu said but then the humpty lock started to shine

"w-what?" Amu ask surprised

"My own heart... unlock" Rin said quietly and coldly

"Character Transformation: Shooting Star" Rin said (Pic in profile)

"...WHAT?" Everyone yelled

"W-what?" Rin asked confused

"Rin-chan"Hoshi called

"Hoshi?" Rin asked

"Yup" Hoshi answered

"w-what happen?" Rin asked

"Your power is at 120%" Hoshi told Rin

"T-this is amazing" Hoshi said and jumped into the sky

"Right?" Hoshi answered while smiling

"Awesome!She into sports!" Kukai yelled

"really Kukai?" Everyone asked

"Final shot:Shooting Star!" Rin attacked the x-egg with a Yellow ball that hit the x-egg like a shooting star

"I'll take it from her Rin-Chan!" Amu told her

-nods-

"Negative Heart" Amu pointed

" Lock On!" Amu still pointed and a heart appeared behind the x-egg

"Open Heart!" Amu final made a heart and the x-egg turned back to being white.

"Good job,Rin-chan" Amu told her and untransformed

"Sure.." Rin answered and untransformed as well

"Come to the Royal Garden tomorrow and we will explain everything." Tadase told her

" will bring you there" Rima told her

"W-What!" Kukai asked

" that so Kukai" Amu asked getting what Rima was planning

"Yes!Kukai you have to show her tothe Royal Garden or she'll get lost." Yaya told him

"I agree as well Kukai" Tadase told him

"TADASE!...Fine" Kukai agreed

"See you tomorrow then!" Amu said smiling

-Rin nodded and left-

Kawaii-ITS A FAIL!

Angel-Its not a fail

Kawaii-It is!

Everyone-by the way Kawaii

Kawaii-Hai?

Everyone-WHO DO U LIKE!

Kawaii-NOOO(runs away)

Everyone-After her!

Angel-(sigh) Please R&R cya next time


	2. Chapter 2

Kawaii-I failed I know but still I can write how I want rite?

Angel-She always writes in text form

Kawaii-Its not my fault that I text so much

Angel-It kinda is :P

Kawaii-I knoe the first one isn't good but ill try to make this one good D:

Angel-So lets do disclaimer

Kawaii-Me and Angel do not own shugo chara or its character

Angel-Remember

"Talking"

thinking

-Action-

Kawaii-Let's begin!

*In the Royal Garden*

"Rin-chan, you came!" Yaya exclaimed.

"I didn't really have a choice," Rin told her.

"Hehehehe. I guess you're right," Yaya answered sheepishly.

"Rin-chan, Do you have any questions about yesterday?" Amu asked.

"Yes I do. What was the black looking thingy?" Rin asked.

"That is called an X-Egg," Amu answered.

"And why does it turn to white after you did that little thingy?" Rin asked.

"Well, I puify it and whenever I do, it returns to its owner,"Amu exclaimed.

(Kawaii-If you don't like reading a lot I would skip this part)

"The Heart's Egg, also known as Guardian Egg, is an artifact that exists within everyone's heart, but remains invisible from the naked eye. It contains a tiny fairy that is called a Guardian Character. It is preserved by the owner's confidence and hopes of fulfilling his or her dreams. If the owner's confidence and hopes are strong enough, it will turn into a Guardian Egg. As the child becomes an adult, the egg will disappear without a trace. However, it can be assumed that if the child stays attached to his or her hopes and dreams, the egg will stay even through adulthood," Tadase told Rin.

"What about an X-Egg?" Rin asked.

"Also known as Punishment Egg. X-Eggs are known to say 'muri' which means impossible or useless. Should the child with the Heart's Egg become burdened by worries and doubts, the Heart's Egg will slowly become tainted with a black color. If the child gives up his or her dreams instead of pursuing them, it will eventually become an evil and mischievous X-Egg and attack everyone in sight when it hatches into an X-Character. Some X-Eggs however are quite friendly such as the ones that stayed at Rikka's apartment building. They cared about Rikka and explained how 'they had a lot of fun with her' after they were purified by Pure Feeling and Amulet Diamond. X-Eggs can also build up a lot of stress and eventually self destruct due to its extreme negative emotions. Not only that, but when enough X-eggs are around in an area, they can perform formations that can be quite challenging to win against them, or they can combine powers to create a 'bigger X-Egg' and hatch to become a 'Mega X-Character' which can be extremely dangerous. Only Amu Hinamori, Utau Hoshina, and Rikka Hiiragi have been able to purify the X-Eggs, along with an attack Yamato Maihime and Clown Drop can use together called 'Queen's Waltz'. Platinum Royale and Amulet Heart can also use 'Platinum Heart' to do the same," Nagihiko explained.

"You forgot to tell her about X-Characters!" Yaya told them.

"X-Character?" Rin asked.

"X-Characters are evil guardian characters controlled by king secret revealer. When people do something wrong and punish their own hearts, the Heart's Egg transforms into an X-Egg, which if allowed to hatch, becomes an X-Character. In one of the early cases, a small boy punishes his own heart, because he thinks Amu-chan looks down on him as an unworthy and stupid person. His Heart's Egg becomes an X-Egg, but Amu-chan destroys it and it returns to its origanal state as a Heart's Egg. X-Characters are highly unlike the other guardian characters, with their whole body black, no hair, hardly human, purple evil eyes with no white circle or pupil, and a definable bold red X on their forehead," Rima explained.

"Also there are Mystery Eggs," Kukai told her.

"Mystery Eggs? What are those?" Rin asked.

"The new enemy can use a ruby necklace and Character Change to corrupt his or her target and turn his or her egg into a Wishing Egg, also known as '?-Egg', a ruby-colored egg with a question mark on it turns into a Wishing Egg, it takes control over the owner and wreaks havoc while in a Confusion Character Change. If the victim gets provoked, he or she will be able to Character Transformation. We still don't know who is making these Mystery Eggs," Amu explained.

(Kawaii-You can jump to here)

"I see. So those X-Egg, X-Character, and Mystery Eggs are bad things," Rin summarized.

"Yeah,"Kukai answered.

"Also this lock on me is called a Humpty Lock," Amu told Rin.

"Humpty Lock?" Rin asked.

" makes us character is also a Dumpty Key ,but someone else has it," Nagihiko explained.

"I is that it?" Rin asked.

"I guess," Tadase answered.

"So will you join the gaurdians?" Yaya asked.

"I don't know. I have a lot of clubs." Rin told them

"It's ok. All you have to do is purify the X-Egg," Amu told her.

"Now that sounds like you're using me," Rin told them.

"I are using you..." Rima told her.

"Not!" The Charas told her.

-Everyone laughed-

"Wow. I never knew you could be so fun Rin-Chan,"Amu told her.

"R-Rin-chan?" Rin asked.

"Can I call you that?" Amu asked.

"Sure," Rin answered and smiled just a little.

"Rin-chan! Do you like sweets?" Yaya asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Rin told her and smiled even bigger.

"Rima-Tan! Don't you think Rin-chan's smile is cute?" Yaya asked.

"Hm? Sure. I guess," Rima said in a cold voice.

"Whats wrong Rima-chan?" Kukai asked.

"Amu!" Rima yelled and ran to hug her crying.

"W-whats wrong Rima-Chan.?" Amu asked shocked, surpised, and worried

"Fake Tears," Nagihiko told her.

" no fun," Rima told him glaring.

"I'm no fun, eh?" Nagihiko ask staring back.

-20 minutes staring contest between Nagihiko and Rima-

"Would you two stop staring at each other?" Rin asked.

"Tch. Whatever," both of them said and turned their backs against each other.

"Love Birds," Rin said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Rima and Nagihiko yelled.

"I said lovely day," Rin told them.

"I feel sorry for Rin-chan," Yaya told the others and ate a cake.

"Hahahaha," Everyone laughed.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Rin asked and sat down.

"Nothing," Amu told her.

"You better tell me," Rin told her giving her a cold glare that send chills up and down her back.

"Yaya! Why don't you tell Rin-chan...? I gotta go home!" Amu told her and ran home.

"EH?" Yaya yelled.

"Hahaha," Kukai and Tadase laughed.

"So. What is it?" Rin asked and glared at her like she did Amu.

"T-Tadase-kun. Why don't you tell Rin-chan...? I have to buy more cake!"Yaya yelled and ran off.

"Yaya!" Tadase yelled but she was too far.

"Tadase-kun. Where did Amu-Chan go?"Ran asked.

"She went home," Tadase told her.

"Eh? She left us!"Ran told Miki and Su.

"Let's go! Desu," Su told them and they flew off.

"Pepe-Chan. You should go. Yaya-Chan left," Tadase told her.

"Hai," Pepe told him and left.

"So are you gonna tell me Tadase?" Rin asked annoyed.

"U-um.K-Kukai..." Tadase began.

"No way,"Kukai stopped him.

"-sigh- I didn't want to do this," Tadase began.

"Do what?" Kukai asked.

"Keseki. RUN!" Tadase told him and they ran.

"H-Hey!" Kukai yelled.

"Kukai. Are you gonna tell me?" Rin asked looking like she was gonna explode.

(A/N Kawaii:If you wondering where Nagihiko and Rima are they went out before Rin came over to the others)

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Kukai asked.

"You're not answering my question," Rin told him.

"Why not. Here we go. We were laughing because Yaya told us she felt sorry for you," Kukai said.

"Is that it?" Rin asked.

"Yeah," Kukai replied.

"Alright. Well...See you tomorrow,"Rin said walking off.

"You don't want me to walk you home?" Kukai asked running up to her.

"No. I'm sure I can take care of myself," Rin told him.

"Hm... walking you home," Kukai told her.

"W-what?" Rin yelled.

"Well...it's my responsibility to keep you safe," Kukai told her.

"And why is that?" Rin asked.

"Because...I was the last person with you?" Kukai told and asked her.

"Baka," Rin said and ran off.

"-sigh- I just don't get her," Kukai said and went home.

*Kukai's House*

-Ring...Ring...Ring-

"Kukai! You have a text!" Daichi told him.

"Thanks," Kukai told him drying his hair and flipped his phone open.

"Who's it from?" Daichi asked.

"It's from..."

Kawaii-Thank You and Good Bye!

Angel-Don't be rude.

Kawaii-Tch.

Angel- please R&R

Kawaii-Cya

Angel-Wait a little for the next chapter.


End file.
